Drummers Get All The Guys
by ADisgraceFF
Summary: They're not real drums, but Castiel might just let him in the band anyway; Lord knows he's been looking for an excuse to kick Nathaniel out.


**Written for MCL Rarepair Week on Tumblr and based on a Tumblr Prompt**

* * *

"What's changed ?" Armin asks, a brow raised. Something must have happened with the band to bring Castiel to his door, it'd take something bigger than a sudden change of heart to make him come begging. Especially after all he said last time.

"Nothing, just changed my mind." Castiel says, shrugging his shoulders in an effort to appear casual. It doesn't work.

"Bullshit." Armin replies, dragging out the syllables. He looks at him sternly and folds his arms. "That's not a reason."

Castiel groans, and moves through the door without an invitation. He wanders through the open plan sitting room and flops down on the couch, groaning again. "It's Nathaniel," he says, balling his hand into a fist, "He's driving me crazy. He's got to go."

Armin slams the front door closed, he could have shut it quieter, but there's not much reason for politeness when it's a houseguest like Castiel around. He walks over to the unlit fireplace and leans back against it while he listens. By right he should probably offer Castiel a drink or something, but he wants to hear the story immediately.

"Look, I know I said knowing how to play Guitar Hero wasn't real drumming, ," Castiel begins, sounding actually apologetic, or perhaps just desperate, "But I can't keep dealing with Nathaniel every practice. We got into it today, it was rough. Thank fuck Lysander was there to break it up or it would've been lethal"

Armin rolls his eyes. Fight with Nath ? So damn typical. "And does Lysander know you want a non-drummer to replace your current drummer ?"

Castiel grins. "He'll get over it."

Armin pauses, mulling over the decision. Being a rock star does seem pretty cool, and if he likes the video game version surely the real thing must be even better. But is he really willing to dedicate that much time and effort ? "Are you sure you're both cool with waiting for me to learn ? He asks, testing the waters.

Castiel waves a hand. "Lysander is patient, don't worry about it." It's true enough, Lysander does manage to put up with Castiel after all.

"And Nathaniel ? What will he say ?"

Castiel laughs. "Fuck what he thinks."

"You really don't like him, huh ?" Armin says quietly, meaning it less like a question and more like a fact.

The corners of Castiel's mouth turn down. He hears the comment and elects to ignore it. "Anyway," he says, trying to move the subject along, "Do you still have that game ? You should show me your skills."

Armin leads Castiel up the stairs, past rows of photos cataloguing the twins childhood, and into his bedroom. He digs through his games until he finds the one he's looking for. While Armin assembles the drums, Castiel lies on the bed, staring up at the posters on the ceiling, most of which are from games or shows he doesn't recognise. For a brief moment he wonders if he's very out of the pop culture loop, or if Armin's tastes are obscure. A bit of both, probably.

"Do you want to pick a song or should I ?" Armin asks, regain Castiel's attention.

Castiel pushes himself up on his elbows, and looks over towards the screen. He's never played the game before and knows nothing of its selection. "Eh, you pick."

Armin takes his time considering his options. He decides to go for something on medium difficulty, something that would show off his skill level without getting too complicated. "Is Metallica okay ?"

"Fuck yeah it is." Castiel answers, now standing to watch.

Armin clears his throat and begins. It starts off with a slow, steady rhythm which he easily matches, before speeding up. The music grows faster, louder, and intense but Armin successfully keeps ups.

Castiel observes, nodding in time with the music as well as with approval. Armin's better than he gave him credit for. He's almost sorry for everything that went down before the concert. Only almost.

The music quickens again and Armin still keeps pace, but he's breathing heavily now and beads of sweat are forming on his forehead.

Castiel's impressed. Armin's good at this, really good. It seems like he could easily apply his talents to the real thing. They probably should have listened to him the first time around. Armin looks like a natural and Castiel could easily imagine him up there on stage with the rest of them, under the neon lights and surrounded by adoring fans.

Seeing Armin all sweaty and passionate reminds Castiel of all the professional musicians he's known, how dedicated and in love with their craft they are. Castiel's always had a thing for musicians, Deborah and, well, quite a few more. Watching Armin like this, brings back that familiar feeling. He feels a warmth in the pit of his stomach, and he wants to grab him and kiss him quick, breathless and sweaty. Right now, before Alexy or his parents get home.

What on earth has gotten into him. Nathaniel must have knocked all the sense out of him, because there's _no_ way he's attracted to Armin.

Armin finishes, huffing and puffing. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is stuck to his forehead. "Was that-" A breath, "good ?"

"V-very."

Yes way.


End file.
